


I love you, forever and always

by SweetWinterBabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWinterBabe/pseuds/SweetWinterBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I combined two prompts the first one was "Where Louis is pregnant and tell Harry about it when they are on tour and at a moment Louis felt the baby kicking and couldn't stop smiling about it. Harry went on stage and was like 'I just felt my baby kicking' and he looked at Louis, who couldn't stop smiling and rubbing small circle on his tummy."  And the second prompt "Where Louis is pregnant and Harry, his famous boyfriend, isn't there for him so one day he kicked Harry out and fluffy things happens"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, forever and always

"Ugh!" Louis turns off the TV. He was sitting in his living room, rubbing on his big pregnant belly watching E!News. "Of course! How was I so stupid?" Louis got up and went to make a sandwich "Oh I'm sorry babe, I have a meeting with management tonight, sorry I can't hang out with you," Louis said mocking Harry. Louis had every right to be mad; this is the third time Harry blew him off. The first night he said he had to do something for someone, the second he said that he was going to be on Grimmy's show and might spend some time with him and now he lied and told Louis that he had a meeting with management and went off drinking with Nick and Ed. Louis ate his sandwich and went to take a shower. "Why am I always so stupid? I keep believing his fucking lies and I just let him-ow!" Louis hold his belly "What was that?" He rubs it a bit and gets under the water and cries.   
"Louis?" Harry set his keys down on the bowl on a small table next to the door. He walked in the living room, spotting his boyfriend lying down with a towel on and water dripping from his hair to the pillow. "Are you ok?" Harry asked walking towards him. "Ptff yea, I feel awesome cause you know, staying home all day is awesome. Can't hang out with anyone because they are working or don't want to deal with a pregnant man. Too bad this baby doesn't even know that one of his daddies is lying to the other daddy and isn't taking care of himself!" Louis yelled at Harry. "No, no you got it wrong" Harry pleaded "Really tell me how the fuck am I getting all this wrong, Harry?" Louis was fuming because Harry didn't even apologized the moment he got caught. "When was the last time you kissed me like how we first went out? The last time we've been on a date? You've been spending so much time with your friends, you've forgotten about me and YOUR baby!" Louis started crying, which Harry spring into action wiping the tears away, but Louis beat him to it and backed off "When was the last time you told me you love me?" Louis said in a small voice "Baby, please you know that I do." Harry tried to get closer, but Louis kept backing away "Just leave! Come back when you are ready to be my Harry again and the father of my baby." Harry went to his room and packed a few things. "Fine, if that's how you want to deal with this and there you have it princess. Happy now?" He grabbed his keys and slammed the door.   
"Hey, you showed up" Nick grimshaw patted Harry's back. "Yea, just need more time to let myself go tonight" Harry faked smile. "Here then let me get it started for ya" Nick called the bartender "Hey man, can you give me two shots of heat wave rocks?" the bartender nodded his head before working on the drinks and handed to them getting a thanks from Nick. "Drink up mate, it's going to be one long night" Harry took the drink out of Nick's hand and drowned it fast. Wow, did it burn! He knew heat wave rocks were the strongest, but he hasn't drink that in months; though he still order two more. "Harry? What are you doing here mate?" Ed walks out of the bathroom and towards Harry. "Getting loose. Why surprised to see me?" Harry asked in confusion, drinking another shot and another then holds up two fingers for the bartender to see, but Ed quickly lowered his hand down. "Actually yes, you know Louis has been waiting for you all day and with the fact he is carrying your baby, shouldn't be home making sure that they both are eating well and doing fine?" Nick rolled his eyes, passing another shot to Harry who drinks it up "Ed, mate relax. Harry here can take care of himself, how much damage can Tomlinson could do to himself and a baby? Let Harry here, has his freedom because after that baby is born, hell would break loose. Just imagine Louis now carrying the baby, back hurting, feeling nauseous and probably barely eating, sore feet and discomfort in some sort and ugh the hormones! They get horny all the time and if you say something or don't do something they will just started crying and getting mad it just a big mess. I mean just imagine him when the baby is born." Nick then took another shot and handed one to Harry, who decline and started crying. "Louis and baby. MY BABY" Harry voice were slurred, obviously that he gets drunk easily. "Hey there mate calmed down, I'll take you home alright?" Ed tried to shush him, before he makes a scene in the pub. "But, but Louis and and baby, Ed he he’s mad" Harry continued to cry while Ed pull him out and took him to his car. Ed was driving Harry back home, who kept talking about the most random things about Louis and things he doesn't and shouldn't know about Louis and his kinks; until Harry started tapping Ed's arm "ED ED ED Louis likes it a lot! Let's get it!" Harry pointed to a small shop that had a small, delicious vanilla cake on display. Ed chuckled "Here you stay here and I'll go get the cake alright? Can you do that?" Harry nodded.  
"Ok, I'll see you soon Harry. Take care of Louis, tell him I said hey" Ed said getting into car and watching Harry going to the door with his bag, flowers (Louis' favorite because Ed decided that he should bring him flowers too) and small white box which had the cake inside. "Harry? What the hell?" Louis said opening the door, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "I'm sorry! Here I got you cake! No, I'm lying again I'm sorry! Ed got it, but I say it first and told me to stay in the car or he was not going to get it and I wanted him to get it...for you! I mean and here’s flowers because you like it too!" Harry started crying, Louis pulled him inside and locked the door and pulling in the kitchen. "I love you, Louis! And baby I love baby too!" Harry said kissing Louis' cheek and belly. Louis smiled and kissed his cheek too "We love you too, Harry." Louis grabbed a glass of water and filled it up completely with water and passed it to Harry "Here drink this, you have a concert tomorrow" and put the cake in the fridge and flowers on a vase with water. "I'm done. I finished it, you love me now?" Harry said with a pout. Louis smiled and took him upstairs "I still love you, dork" Harry smiled and took off his clothes and lay down with Louis on the bed and fell asleep.  
Harry ran backstage to get a drink of water "I'm so tired and it’s so hot in this stadium!" Louis laughed "Yea, I know it’s hard to keep up with this craz-ow!" He rubbed his belly "What's wrong? Are you ok?" Harry's eyes widen with fear that something was wrong with them. "No, he's kicking! Harry! The baby is kicking!" Louis said keeping his hand on one spot. Louis put Harry's hand where he had felt the kick. "Come on baby, I'm sorry for being such an idiot these past few times, but I'll make it up for them. I promise" That's when he felt the kick. "He kicked Lou, he kicked!" Harry was so happy; he could probably light up the whole universe. "Harry! You need to be on stage for your last song!" The backstage women, yelled with an attitude, but Harry is too happy to care. He pulled Louis on stage with him and said over the microphone "Guys, this is my husband, Louis and he's pregnant with my baby and guess what I felt him kick!" the whole stadium clapped and cheered for Harry and Louis. Harry kissed Louis, who was surprised by his action jumped a bit. Harry pressed his forehead against Louis and looked into his eyes and whispered, "I love you". Louis smiled "Forever & Always".


End file.
